DaiRyu
Kaijus x Kaiju Girls Appearance DaRyu’s appearance varies from location to location, usually stemming from their originator’s birthplace. the most notable is the Japanese-breed DaiRyu, whom resemble humanoid aquatic reptiles with broad, sharp, stegosaurus-like fins along their spine. Though they vary in appearance from angelic, to demonic, from normal, to freakish, from horrifying, to drop dead gorgeous, and, obviously, from big to small far as Kaiju go, at least All in all, Male DaiRyu tend to show more of their monstrous ancestry, with some even looking almost entirely inhuman in appearance, whilst Females tend to show more of their human ancestry, appearing more slender and sexual. Likewise, females tend to be much faster, due to their lighter weight and slimmer physiques, whilst males tend to be more physically powerful and durable due to, often, having much thicker skin/armor and larger muscles. Regional Variations Japan Larger, mostly Dragon-Human DaiRyu, known as ‘Purebloods’ due to their lack of non-Dragon/Human DNA in their bloodline. Considered amongst the most powerful of the DaiRyu. Hawaii Larger tropical aquatic ‘sea monster’ DaiRyu known for their immense physical strength and endurance, as well as their peaceful nature and preference towards being more peaceful on their rare excursions out of deeper tropical waters. Midwest USA Powerful, albeit rare, Energy-based Dairyu, these ones are, essentially, gigantic electric eels. They feed upon raw energy, especially electrical energy, and convert it to mana, which they live on and use for spellcasting. they are also extremely hyperactive and both males and females are prone towards exceedingly amorous tendencies. Canada Friendly, playful, somewhat dog-like in mannerisms, and capable of burrowing at speeds matched only by French-breed DaiRyu, these armadillo-like DaiRyu have a flexible, spike-covered shell on their backs extending from their neck to the tip of their tail, and the ability to curl up into a near-perfect ball of razor-sharp spikes and roll around at high speeds. Somalia Unknown what they once were previously, but the only known Somalian DaiRyu, the ‘Apocalypse sisters’ are known for being merciless pirates and terrifying cyborg warriors. Cuba Only one known DaiRyu originates from Cuba that’s still alive, a female known as ‘Megiddo’. Unlike the Apocalypse sisters, Megiddo does prefer to keep her villainous antics ‘on the down low’, and tends to work more for profit than out of malice. She is also the least human-like of the female DaiRyu, resembling a male of her breed with a slightly slimmer build and large yet barely noticeable breastsnoticable due to the thick natural armor plating. Other than that, her appearance is downright demonic. Great Britain Heavily armored black and gold dragons. Considered ‘the most beautiful undead’ these lich-like DaiRyu are known both for their beauty, and their deadliness. Unlike most Dairyu the males tend to be considered more attractive than the females. They fight most often with sheer brute force and dirty tactics, like throwing massive shards of rock at the eyes. France Burrowing reptilian DaiRyu with a preference for fish. The smallest DaiRyu on average, what they lack in strength they make up for in agility, speed, and cunning. Russia More Human than Dragon, the Russian DaiRyu are most often called ‘The big guns’, due to being, literally, living artillery pieces. China More dragon than Human, the Chinese DaiRyu are known for their slender, yet heavily armored physiques, and their mind boggling speed and agility. Most even take the time to learn of martial arts such as Wing Chun and TaiJutsu to use when fighting. Lore Bahamut, the last great king of dragons, was enraptured by the beauty of a minor princess in the court of King Arthur. So great was the dragon’s lust, that he stole the girl from the keep and carried her off to a hidden cove, where he heaped upon her riches and treasures in an effort to woo her heart. Arthur, outraged by the assault on his kingdom but too wounded from battle to set forth, called upon Sir George, a knight of some renown. Sir George rode day and night to the lair of the dragon, following it through use of a mystic compass, given to him by the Pope to aid on his quest. After many days, he found Bahamut sleeping, with the girl tucked beneath his arm. Sir George managed to pull the girl from the dragon’s sleeping grasp, but in so doing woke the great beast from his slumber. The battle that ensued was legendary, both sides bringing forth terrible magics against the other. When the dust settled, Sir George stood as the sole victor. He then returned to the court of King Arthur, and presented the girl to his king and her father. He was then offered her hand as reward, but turned it down, becoming her loyal protector instead. But unbeknownst to the mortal men, the princess was with child. The spawn of Bahamut. Less than a year later, a daughter was born to the princess, consuming her life in the process. The midwife informed Sir George that the child was deformed, and would need to be put out of its misery. But the kindly knight saw past what the ignorant midwife could not, to see the demon blood in the babe’s veins. As he raised his sword to strike her down, and end the legacy of Bahamut for all time, a great light seized his heart and stayed his hand. He realized, that though the child would possess the great size and strength of the dragon king, she would also possess the purity and selflessness of the princess. Wrapping the child in swaddling, he fled the castle in the dead of night and stole the girl away, where he raised her in secret until his death. He taught her the meaning of courage, to place others above one’s self, and to use her power not for selfish gain, but to protect the world from true evil. As he lay dying, a light visited the weary knight. It informed him of a great evil that had come to pass in the world. He, Sir George, a saint decreed by the Holy Church, had taken the life of an innocent. Outraged, the knight defied such an accusation, saying that he had always fought for truth and justice. But, the light informed him, he had fought for human justice, and had neglected the justice of those deemed monsters. Bahamut, though possessing a sense of morality utterly alien to humans, had not been the monster he seemed, but a hero. Sir George weeped for the sin of what he had thought his greatest act of good. He demanded the spirit take him to Hell for his crime, for it was no less than he deserved. But the spirit was unwilling, for in choosing to save the last child of Bahamut, and raising her as his own, the knight had redeemed himself in the eyes of the Most Holy. And so it came to pass that Saint George, slayer of Bahamut and protector of his child, ascended to Paradise in a chariot of fire. The daughter, named Jura, the draconic word for ‘Hero’, grew, following her ‘father’s teachings and striving to be a protector for humanity and monsters alike. She grew stronger and more powerful as the years passed on, growing to immense sizes that met and even exceeded that of her birth father, Emperor Bahamut. Eventually, she discovered the magical compass that Saint George used to locate Bahamut and, upon touching it, was shrunken down to the size of a human and granted a human form. In this form, she took on the guise of some of history’s greatest female warriors, such as Joan of Arc and many others. Eventually, she moved across the globe to Japan and became one of the rarely seen female Samurai, fighting in many great battles and wars and even taking on many lovers and, approximately 1769, gave birth to a daughter of her own, whom she named Nami. However, in 1945, Jura learned that even she was not immortal, and took the brunt of the bomb dropped on Nagasaki to protect her family. While Nami and her newborn daughter, named ‘Gina’, survived, Jura was slain by the immense blast, even at her fullest size. She was given a hero’s burial shortly before Japan’s decision to surrender. The radiation from the blast had no effect on Nami, but young Gina was forced to endure a painful nine year growth spurt, along with a painful amplification of her magical and physical might, and gained potent regenerative capabilities. Over the years, other daughters were given life by Nami, though unlike the kind and gentle Gina, they were prone towards violence, such as the unrepentantly psychotic Kiga, and the heroic, yet unabashedly sadisticCrystal. This is the story...of the Wrathfire Clan. Population So far it’s been assumed that very few DaiRyu exist at all, though recent consensus has shown that there’s between three and five of each breed in each of their unique regions, meaning there could easily be nearly a hundred across the planet, with a vast majority hiding in plain sight using their amulets. Size In their normal states, DaiRyu are massive on a scale matched only by the Mythos. The smallest on record is Gigi, a young French-breed DaiRyu living in New York whom stands roughly 200 feet tall and over 80,000 tons in weight in her natural form. the largest on record is the cuban mercenary DaiRyu ‘Catastrophe’, whom stands over 50 stories feet in height and clocks in at well over 50,000 tons in weight. With their amulets active, they’re the rough equivalent to height for humans, with Gigi at barely four feet tall and Dessy standing nearly eight feet in height. Strength Even the weakest and most frail of the DaiRyu can, quite easily, demolish an entire city in the span of less than an hour, some, such as Crystalwith an unusual mutation and Dessy are capable of laying waste to a city merely by accident. Speed DaiRyu’s speeds vary wildly between different breeds, with the French breed being notable as THE Fastest of them all. Though all are rather fast considering their long strides. Special ability Aside from being gigantic dragons? It varies by breed. Quite extremely, I might add. Also, DaiRyu all have an amulet built off of the magic of Saint George’s compass which allows them to shrink down to human size and disguise themselves. They must wear the amulet for the disguise to be active, but must tap the amulet while wearing it to return to their full size. losing the amulet would result in them being a human-sized version of their real self. This amulet can also greatly amplify the rate at which a human’s monstrous ancestry unlocks and is the direct cause of James Calient being the first to fully unlock his monster form. Weaknesses Skilled Mecha pilots. All jokes aside, most DaiRyu, both male and female, whether heroic or villainous, often have to deal with would-be ‘heroes’ trying to kill them, meaning their most likely allies, anime-obsessed otakus, are also their most likely ENEMIES aside from rival DaiRyu, the UnSeelie, and the Mythos. While not as threatening, they’re still very persistent and with advances in modern military technology, are rapidly becoming bigger and bigger threats to even the nearly-immortal ones such as Gina, Crystal, the Apocalypse Sisters, Dessy, and Organna. Likewise, most DaiRyu are predominantly female, and all of them, male and female alike, have to deal with what happens if their amulet is lost or stolen, leaving them shrunk at human size, yet stuck in their real appearance, often forcing them to go into hiding or risk breaking the Masquerade. Or giving some innocent young man a nosebleed. Reproduction Like many creatures, DaiRyumostly reproduce in a standard manner, though on occasion you may seen ones whom are sterile or excessively virile, and some that are even hermaphrodites. Behaviour Like humans, DaiRyu tend to vary QUITE widely amongst their members, though a generally neutral-good or outright heroic mentality seems to be the most common. With the exception of the Apocalypse sisters, even most ‘villainous’ DaiRyu tend to try to behave themselves, if only to avoid causing more trouble than it's worth dealing with. Intelligence Considering that the least intelligent DaiRyu is on par with the averagesomewhat ditzy human, it should be assumed that DaiRyu on average have roughly identical intelligence to humans. Lifespan DaiRyu are AMAZINGLY long-lived, albeit not the Ageless that Emperor Bahamut was. The oldest alive is Nami, the daughter of Princess Jura, whereas, had she survived World War 2, Jura would be well over 400 years old right now. Diet DaiRyu can eat, literally, anything, though most are either omnivorous or carnivorous in nature. Random Notes All barring a tiny few DaiRyu breeds are modeled after various famous ‘DaiKaiju’Monsters from various films. Mostly those of the Godzilla franchise. GINA-animecon.jpg|A photograph of Gina Wrathfire, Japanese-breed, visiting the famous anime convention A-Kon to sign autographs. Pirates__Titanna_by_shadowblade316.jpg|Titanna Malcolm, Hawaiian-breed DaiRyu, dressed in a pirate costume for halloween. 2zidds7.jpg|Another image of Titanna Malcolm in her usual attire. Category:Kaiju Base